ѕαкυrα вιуorι
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene. Adaptacion del Fic Sakura Biyori.
1. Chapter 1

**Vengo con otro Fic: "Sakura Biyori" Aclaro que este fic no es mio, es de: (Anteriormente llamada) : Miss-my-self - Ahora: Kafuka. Este fic es originalmente de Bleach C: yo solo los cambio para Fairy Tail, por cierto… los personajes van a estar OC, Todos! Capaz no se…por que los personajes de Bleach no tienen las mismas que de FT como saben xD, bueno vamos con el Fic:**

Fairy Tail no me pertenece; le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Sakura Biyori tampoco me pertenece, es de Kafuka yo solo cambio a los personajes de Bleach para mi versión de Fairy Tail.

_**Created By: *Miss-My-self*/Kafuka (3·^·)3**_** .**

**Sakura Biyori: Capitulo 1**

Aún recuerdo aquel día, en el que me dijiste tu nombre –Lucy pensaba mientras su apacible cabello rubio se levantaba por la suave brisa de verano que entraba por la ventana de lo que ahora era su hogar.-

Ella jamás imagino verse así, casada, con dos hijos, y con el hombre que le robo el corazón, era realmente feliz y afortunada al tener esa clase de vida.

Lucy, es tarde –Esa voz, era la voz de su esposo que la llamaba para irse a la reunión familiar, ¿Hace cuánto que no veía a su hermana y a su cuñado?, ¿A la familia de su esposo?, Era tiempo de verlos y que ellos la vieran.

Ya voy, eres un testarudo, dije que no tardaría mucho –Lucy asumió por la manera en que su esposo la apresuro- Además, tu aun no estas ni siquiera peinado, ¿acaso piensas irte así?-.

Era igual desaliñado, no había cambiado mucho en estos años, pero aun así era el hombre más atractivo que ella hubiera visto en su vida, seguramente si ahora lo conociera de nuevo se volvería a enamorar de él, no importaba si se tardaba tanto como lo hizo la primera vez.

Por supuesto, mi familia y tu familia ya me conocen, sabes que me gusta mi cabello así –Su esposo le replico mientras hacia una pose-

Jaja –Se rio por la actitud infantil de su esposo-

además, ¿asi me quieres? –Pregunto-

Es verdad –Contesto Lucy mientras tomaba un álbum de fotografías, al tomarlo se cayó una de las fotografías y su esposo la tomo- Perdón-

¿Lo recuerdas? –Le pregunto su esposo mostrándole la foto –Éramos tan jóvenes en aquel entonces, ¿no?-

En esa fotografía estaba por orden, Jellal fernandez, Erza Scarlet, Sting Eucliffe, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Cana Alberona y Laxus Dreyar, todos tenían una gran sonrisa, eran felices, realmente felices en aquellos años.

Vaya pasado –Pensó Lucy mientras miraba la fotografía -mejor vámonos o se nos hará tarde-

Antes de esto –Dijo su esposo- Di mi nombre como lo dijiste aquella vez…-

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**_

Eucliffe Sting-san –La voz de una temperamental Lucy se tornó en sentido de un joven totalmente desaliñado que estaba sentado a su lado escuchando música con sus auriculares, por ese motivo éste no la escucho lo que hizo que la joven se molestara y le quitara sus auriculares- Eucliffe Sting-san

¿Qué quiere, delegada? –La voz de Sting se miraba sin algún interés en lo que ella le quisiera decir

Sting Eucliffe era conocido en la preparatoria 'Sakura Biyori' como "el rey de la seducción", a él no le importaba las clases en si ya que tenía el poder como para hacer que los profesores lo pasaran sin necesidad de asistir. Además ninguna chica de la preparatoria era capaz de resistírsele, bueno ninguna que no fuera Lucy Heartfilia, la delegada del salón 1-A donde estaba los dos.

Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, te pido de la manera más cordial posible, ya no te salgas de clases –La voz de Lucy parecía más de súplica que de petición -todos estos días, te lo he pedido una y otra vez-

Ya te dije mi condición, si lo haces yo nunca más faltare a clases –Contesto Sting

-¿Eso es una condición? Ni que estuviera loca-pensaba Lucy mirando de manera desagradable a Sting -Y yo te dije que me es imposible-

¿Hay alguien que te guste? ¿Es eso? –Sting se acercaba a Lucy cada vez que preguntaba algo-

No –Contesto Lucy alejándose de él -nadie me gusta, es mas eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sting-san-

Al menos llámame Sting nada más, eso de Sting-san me cae mal –Sting se acercó a ella para besarla, pero una mano se interpuso entre ellos-

Era un joven realmente atractivo, aunque nada parecido a Sting. No era un 'Mujeriego', no era nada más ni nada menos que Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu-san –Dijo Sting-

Déjala, Sting. –Le pidió Natsu-

Las miradas de Natsu y Sting eran increíblemente fuertes, se formaba un aura Roja alrededor de Natsu y una amarilla alrededor de Sting. A pesar de que Sting era como el dueño de la preparatoria, Natsu era el único capaz de ponerlo en su lugar.

¿Quién te crees Natsu-san?-

Natsu Dragneel, 15 años, estudiante de la preparatoria 'Sakura Biyori', perteneciente al salón 1-B, así como el delgado del salón antes mencionado –Natsu le hizo saber quién era -Y te pido que dejes en paz a la 'Rubia' –Se escuchó un "_¡Yo no me llamo Rubia!" _Cosa que Natsu ignoro y siguió como si nada lo hubiese interrumpido_-_ aquí presente, ella es tu delegada lo que deberías hacer es ayudarle en lo que ella necesite-

Está bien –Dijo Sting dirigiéndose afuera del salón -nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo-

Seguro –Contesto Natsu viendo salir a Sting -¿estás bien, delegada?-

Si, gracias –Contesto Lucy-

Eres una idiota, te he dicho que no le des este tipo de oportunidades a Sting, un día de estos no estaré cerca para defenderte –Le replico el pelirosado-

Natsu miro hacia la ventana mientras Lucy lo miraba, Natsu era realmente parecido a Sting 'si ignoramos la cicatriz de Sting' físicamente pero si habláramos de carácter Natsu era más tranquilo que Sting, no eran familiares aunque su parecido era evidente. Aunque Natsu era muy idiota en algunas ocasiones-

Ya te dije yo también –Esas palabras salieron de la boca de Lucy -que no necesito que me protejas de Sting-san-

Eres una inofensiva chica, quieras o no necesitas ser protegida aun del chico que te gusta-

Lucy lo miro y al darse cuenta de lo que intento decirle, se sonrojo como nunca se le había visto

Sting-san no me gusta –Dijo Lucy mirando al suelo sonrojada

Eso era un problema para Lucy, que Natsu se diera cuenta siendo un completo idiota era malo, si él se dio cuento seguramente Sting lo sabría también.

Alguien se está sonrojando –Le dijo Natsu burlándose -es un buen chico, Lucy-

¿Natsu?- Lucy se sorprendió por las palabras de Natsu-

Dale una oportunidad -le propuso el chico delante de ella -seguramente a él de verdad le gustas, aunque lo dudes suele ser un chico tímido, tú le gustas mucho-

Es imposible- comento Lucy molesta

¿Imposible? Si te come con los ojos, Lucy. Eso es demasiado obvio -dijo una hermosa chica de cabellos Scarlata acercándose a ellos, con una mira da picara. Ella era Erza Scarlet, la sex simbol del 1-B

¿Erza? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Lucy-

Vine a ver a Jellal- dijo Erza señalando a su novio que estaba sentado a lo lejos-

Eran dos contra uno, Lucy estaba perdida, tanto Erza como Natsu se dieron cuenta de lo que ella sentía por Sting, entonces ocultarlo no sirvió de nada.

Aun si me gustara, él jamás se dignaría a aceptar que yo le gusto, Sting-san es así -dijo Rukia-

Ambos la miraron con ganas de reírse, era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de que Sting estaba ya apunto de declarársele, Sting no era de los que demostraban sus sentimientos pero, con Lucy diferente.

Confía en mi -le dijo Natsu con una mirada segura de si mismo- Mañana hay un festival, vamos a ir todos, si vas seguramente él ira y se te declarara. Más te vale que lo aceptes rubia tonta, ¿eh?-

Lucy no esperaba esas palabras de Natsu, aunque Sting y el fueran tan amigos nunca había hablado así de él, Natsu siempre se expresaba acerca de Sting como 'el idiota que se cree el rey' o 'el niño mimado por su hermana', la verdad es que Sting tampoco se refería a Sting con buenas palabras, le llamaba 'el hijito de mami' o 'el chico sin sentimientos'. Esta vez Natsu Dragneel había dicho algo bueno por alguien cercano a él.

-¿Natsu? Has madurado mucho -le comento Lucy-

Mas que tu si- Natsu le dijo esto con una leve sonrisa, para luego ponerse serio -Ve a la dirección, él viejo te espera-

-Si-

La joven se fue, mientras que Erza fue con su novio.

¿Qué lo acepte? Natsu eres idiota -la voz de una mujer sonó en los oídos de Natsu- Sting aún no está listo como para tener otra novia-

¿Cana? –Le pregunto Natsu-

Eres un idiota -dijo otra voz, era la voz de Laxus Dreyar, nieto del director Makarov -Que delegado tan más idiota tenemos-

'Era verdad, era un delegado idiota. Decirle a Lucy que acepte a Sting…' pensaba Natsu mientras veía a la feliz pareja, Cana y Laxus se había vuelto novios hace un mes y no se separaban ni por equivocación.

¿Está bien eso, Natsu? -Cana le pregunto

Si, ellos hacen una bonita pareja –Dijo el oji-verde-

Ese es tu problema, eres demasiado bueno, Natsu. Nunca piensas en lo que haces cuando crees que lo que haces está bien -le dijo Cana-

Tienes razón- le respondió -pero, me gusta ser como soy. ¿Acaso no te enamoraste de mi por eso?-

'Eso fue hace mucho tiempo' pensó Cana-

Ella es ahora mi novia -dijo Laxus -Que tú le hayas gustado anteriormente no quiere decir nada-

Claro que quiere decir algo, que algún día encontrare a alguien tan buena como Cana, si que seré afortunado- la voz de Natsu expresaba algo de agonía y alegría al mismo tiempo -lo más probable es que ya la encontré-

Mientes -dijo Cana-¿tienes una novia? Tu dijiste que tardarías en tener alguna, después de…eso-

Eso, ¿qué era 'eso'?, solo ellos lo saben.

Digamos que encontré a una hermosa chica en el lugar menos adecuado, pero si se puede decir que tengo una nueva novia –Dijo con un leve brillo en sus ojos-

¿Cómo se llama? -pregunto Cana rápidamente

Ella se llama…-decía Natsu cuando entro el profesor de Valores-

Ustedes no son de esta clase -dijo el profesor con su siempre gran sonrisa-

Lo sentimos -dijo Natsu-Profesor Zeref-

No importa, ¿les toca clase de Lengua Extranjera con la profesora Mavis, no? -asumió el profesor -entonces, no hay problema, pero ella está a punto de llegar al salón si no se dan prisa llegaran tarde-

Si, Erza vámonos -Natsu se fue junto con Cana, Laxus y Erza-

Era verdad, Zeref profesor de Valores era el novio y futuro esposo la de profesora de Lengua Extranjera, Mavis Vermilion, hacían una gran pareja. A pesar de que el profesor era conocido por su manera de ser con los demás, frío y despreciativo, él resultaba ser muy tierno cuando estaba con su novia. Eso hacía pensar a Natsu que él realmente nunca se había enamorado de verdad.

Oh, Eucliffe-kun ha faltado de nuevo, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Zeref al ver su asiento vacío -No importa, empecemos con las clases, pero antes delegada…-

¿Si? -dijo Lucy llegando-

Ve y busca a Eucliffe-kun -le pidió-

Si- Lucy no puedo hacer nada más que ir y hacer lo que el profesor le dijo que hiciera-

Lo busco en cada uno de los rincones de la preparatoria, pero no lo encontró. Sting Eucliffe era realmente bueno ocultándose.

ESTUPIDO RUBIO OXIGENADO APARECE –Lucy grito en medio de un campo de deportes deshabitado-

Que escandalosa eres –La voz de Natsu se escuchó, iba con un montón de papeles -no es lugar para gritar así.-

Ese idiota que no aparece –Dijo Lucy molesta -pero, aun siendo un idiota me preocupa tanto por él-

El viento soplo fuertemente haciendo que el cabello de Lucy se moviera en torno a él. Natsu la miro directamente a los ojos, lo que iba a hacer no estaba en su itinerario pero ya que.

¿Por qué te preocupas así por él? Según tus palabras Sting no merece tu preocupación pero, aun así te preocupas –Le pregunto Natsu-

Es mi compañero de clase, soy la delegada, tengo que…-Fue interrumpida por lo que dijo Natsu-

No, Luce. No tienes que preocuparte por alguien como Sting, pero lo haces. ¿Por qué?-

Porque desde que lo conozco, que fue en secundaria él ha sido…alguien a quien yo admiro. Su forma de ser, yo sé que él es bueno, pero con sus constantes salidas de clase no va a llegar a ningún lado, por eso me preocupo por él-

Sting no es un tonto, es muy inteligente, su arrogante hermana lo obliga a estudiar llegando a casa. Ya no te preocupes por cosas sin sentido. –Le dijo Natsu-

¿Natsu? –

Vuelve al salón, yo hablare con él para que entre a las siguientes clases, no te preocupes-

Si-

Lucy se fue, Natsu la miro partir. Esa chica le causaría más problemas a él si llegasen a tener algún tipo de relación que no fuera amistad, por eso está feliz, era amigos y nada más.

Que molesta –Dijo Sting apareciendo de repente

¿Por qué no admites que te gusta? –Le dijo Natsu -Lucy es una chica increíble, es bella, inteligente, además de que te quiere-

Lo se, pero cada vez que estoy con ella me es imposible pensar en algo que decirle, me confunde -insinúo Sting -Eso no me gusta, hace mucho que no me sentía así con una chica, es extraño que la mire y que mi boca no sepa decir nada más que tonterías-

Mañana vamos a ir al festival, la invite, quiero que vayas y admitas que ella te gusta –Le propuso Natsu-

¿Y si no quiero?-

Entonces seré yo el que ira detrás de ella, y cuando algo me gusta lo consigo-

Sting no dijo nada, Natsu era un estudiante responsable, en su familia un hijo ejemplar, pero era cierto que si algo quería iría detrás de ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.

¿Ella te gusta? –Le pregunto Sting-

Obvio que no, nos conocemos desde niños, es como mi hermana. Pero si tu no admites que te gusta, yo la cambiare de una hermana a una hermana amante-

No harías eso –Confesó Sting

¿Lo dudas? –Injirió Natsu-

Dudarlo, Sting no iba a dudarlo tratándose de Natsu, si dice 'lo voy a hacer' lo va a hacer. Sting no quería ponerse a jugar con algo como eso. Natsu había ganado.

Bien, estaré ahí –Dijo Sting-

Eres un buen chico, ahora quiero que entres a clases, ¿si?-

Si –Sting no dudo en irse cuando éste se lo pidió-

Vaya, vaya. Natsu Dragneel manejaba a Sting como si fuera un juguete, pero hasta Natsu sabía que estos dos estaban más enamorados de lo que aparentaban. Era justo que Sting fuera feliz, y que Lucy lo fuera también. Era hora de hacer algo bueno por ellos, eso pensaba Natsu.

Natsu- la voz que se escucho era de una mujer que le tapo los ojos a Natsu-

¿Quién eres?- dijo Natsu sonriendo

Lo sabes -dijo la mujer-

-Por supuesto que lo sé- Natsu le quito las manos de los ojos, y la miro –sabía que eras tú, ¿qué haces aquí?-

No ser de esta escuela me causa problemas para ver a mi dulce novio -dijo la chica abrazándolo

-Creía que te habías aburrido de mi- confeso Natsu-

¿Aburrirme? Pero si estar contigo es todo menos aburrido -no pudo decir nada mas, porque Natsu la había besando en ese instante -Te amo-

-…-

Nunca cambiaras, ¿Verdad?-

A pesar de que Natsu salía con ella, él jamás le había dicho algo como 'te amo', ella sabia que aun no estaba listo para eso. Pero ella lo amaba tanto como para esperar ese tan ansioso 'te amo'.

No…- asumió Natsu -Oye mañana hay un festival, ¿vamos juntos?-

Si, estaré esperando el día de mañana con muchas ansias-

Llevaras yukata, ¿verdad? -le pregunto Natsu-

-Obvio-

Voy a ayudar a un amigo antes de que estemos solos, quiero que él se confiese a una amiga mía –Dijo Natsu-

-Esa amiga tuya, ¿es Lucy?-

-Si-

-Ella tiene mucha suerte al tenerte como amigo, siempre pendiente de ella-

Era cierto, Lucy tenía toda la suerte del mundo al tener a Natsu como su amigo, pero esto es solo el único de una historia donde la traición, el amor, el odio y muchas cosas más van a pasar antes de que todo ellos sean 'felices para siempre'.

**~Continuara~**

¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi! _**–No mas que yo lo lei como un fic de Bleach- **_**Cof cof, bueno; si tendría tantas molestias de dejar un review a esta humilde escritora que no sabe narrar ^^**

By: n3n/_Tsuki-Chan_\n3n / **·^·/****Tobiume-tan****\·^· **


	2. Capítulo II

¡Hola Hola! Vine con el capítulo 2 :D ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Felices fiestas! Sin más distracciones aquí traigo el capítulo:

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Sakura Biyori tampoco: le pertenece a Kafuka**

**Capítulo 2:**

Luces estrepitosas, gente por todos lados, parejas en su totalidad. Esa era la visión de Lucy que caminaba en medio del festival. Natsu logro convencerla, fue pero, no esperaba que Sting se le declarara, fue solo a divertirse.

'Esto es imposible' pensaba Lucy mientras paseaba por el festival. Ella no era de las que se vestían 'femeninas', pero una vez le contó a su hermana, Layla, que iba a salir a un festival no paro de decirle que esa ropa normal no iba bien con un festival, que mejor llevara yukata.  
_  
*/*/*/ Flash Back \*\*\*_

"¿Dragneel-kun te invito?" La voz de Layla expresaba sorpresa y un poco de incredulidad. Estaba realmente sorprendida porque Natsu no era del tipo de chico que invitaría a Lucy "Al fin se te va a declarar"

"¿Natsu? ¿Declararse? No, para nada. Solo pensó que estaría bien invitarme, somos como hermanos, además va a ir Sting-san" la voz de Lucy era más dulce al mencionar a Sting

"¿Sting-san? ¿Es por ese chico que estas tan emocionada?"

Lucy se sonrojo y solo bajo la mirada, Layla que la conocía muy bien no lo pensó dos veces y fue a su habitación para llevarle un montón de yukatas

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo Lucy sorprendida

"Eran míos, ahora quiero que sean tuyos. Lucy por primera vez te veo interesada en un chico y te deseo lo mejor" dijo Layla dándole un yukata negra con estampado de flores de sakura, era hermoso.

"Gracias, hermana"

"Al fin las encuentro" la voz de un hombre se escuchó en la habitación

Era Jude Heartphilia, el novio de Layla, que estaba viviendo con ellas desde hace unos meses pronto ellos se casarían, Lucy ya lo consideraba un hermano, y le quería como tal.

"¿Jude?" dijo Lucy viéndolo, traía puesto ropa casual  
"¿Qué haces las dos aquí?"

"Lucy va a salir con Dragneel-kun" dijo Layla

"Eso no es" trato de repeler Lucy

"¿Dragneel?"

"No, yo no saldré con él. Bueno si, pero también irán más personas." Comento rápidamente Lucy

Jude no se llevaba muy bien, aunque se conocían hace tiempo, cosas de hombre ellos decían siempre que se peleaban.

"Diviértete" dijo Jude

"¿Qué?" la voz de Lucy estaba impactada, a Jude no le importaba que fuera con Natsu 'Es el fin del mundo, es el Apocalipsis' pensó Lucy inmediatamente

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que tanto Jude como Layla iban también al festival, eso le daba la oportunidad a Jude de vigilarla.

"Gracias, Jude"

*/*/*/ Fin Flash Back \*\*\*  
  
'Ahora estoy aquí parada en medio de tanta gente, con un yukata hermoso y sinceramente esperando que Sting-san se me declare. Soy tan fácil de complacer' pensaba Lucy

"Sorprendente, Lucy te ves realmente hermosa" dijo una voz acercándose

Eran ni más ni menos que Jellal y Erza que llegaban juntos, Erza era digna de ser llamada 'sex-simbol', era hermosa, hasta recatada se veía tan bien, mientras que Jellal con un traje tradicional no se veía NADA mal, es más, era realmente atractivo.

"Te ves encantadora, Lucy" dijo Jellal "No te ves como siempre, ahora me doy cuenta que eres muy hermosa"

"Gracias" dijo Lucy apenada

"Si, te ves increíble" dijo Erza

"No, comparada contigo no" confeso Lucy

Jellal miro a Lucy fijamente y se soltó riendo como nunca se le había visto, luego miro a Erza, y no dejaba de reírse hasta que se calmó.

"No sabes nada" dijo Jellal y luego señalo a Erza y dijo en tono de burla "Así como la vez, es todo un desastre. Se verá hermosa y perfecta, pero en la cocina es un desastre. En cambio tu eres hermosa, buena cocinera, según me contó Natsu eres muy buena en ello, y eres inteligente. Aquí mi novia presente es toda una calamidad"

"Jellal" dijo Erza con un aura aterradora a punto de golpear a Jellal

"Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Sé que cuando nos casemos, tendré que atenerme a eso, pero aun así te amo"

Erza se calmó y abrazo a Jellal rápidamente, era un pareja increíble, a pesar de estar en diferentes salones, era muy unidos y conocían tanto sus defectos como sus virtudes, ambos eran afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro.

"Aquí estaban" una chica se acercó junto con su novio

"¿Son Cana y Laxus? Es la segunda vez que te veo así, Cana" dijo Erza riendo "Te vez muy bien"

Cana llevaba puesto un vestido casual, se veía hermosa. Era la segunda vez que se vestía así, la primera fue cuando salió con Natsu hace un tiempo

"Gracias" dijo Cana y miro a su alrededor "¿aún no llega Natsu? Dijo que hoy iba a venir con su nueva novia"

Todos se sorprendieron, ¿Natsu con una nueva novia?, era imposible y si era cierto, esa chica tenía que ser especial.

"¿Nueva novia?" dijo Lucy sorprendida "no me ha contado nada de ella. Ese idiota, que guardadito se lo tenía"

"Hola, gente" otra voz conocida se acercó, era ahora Sting Eucliffe

Era digno de ser llamado 'el rey de la seducción', se veía increíblemente atractivo.

"Todos se ven increíbles" dijo y se dirigió a Lucy "Pero tú te vez encantadora…delegada"

"Gracias" Lucy únicamente atino a decirle un simple gracias "Tú también te ves bien, Sting-san"

Sting la miro delicadamente y busco entre los demás a ese chico que lo convenció de ir. No estaba, que mal.

"¿Natsu no está?" pregunto

"Aun no llega" dijo Cana respondiéndole

"Entonces, empecemos nosotros ya llegara" dijo Laxus

"¿Iban a empezar sin mí?" Natsu llego pegándole a Laxus en la cabeza, este lo miro molesto hasta que vio a la chica que iba con él

"Hola" dijo Laxus "Es un placer, soy…"

"No" dijo la chica "déjame adivinarlo"

Ella se les quedo mirando detenidamente y luego sonrió. Su sonrisa era como un destello del primer rayo de luz que salía al amanecer.

"Tú debes ser, Erza-san, Jellal-kun, Laxus-kun, Cana-chan, y ustedes, son Sting-kun y la famosísima Lucy-san" dijo ella "Creo que no me equivoque, ¿o sí?"

"No" dijo Erza "has acertado, es un placer. ¿Tú eres?"

"Es mi novia, se llama…" dijo Natsu

Él pronuncio el nombre de su novia, pero en ese momento se escuchó un ruido que no dejo que nadie más que ellos lo escucharan

"Que nombre tan mas peculiar" dijo Rukia "Pero de todas maneras es un placer"

"Igualmente" dijo la novia de Natsu "Lucy-san, Natsu me ha hablado maravillas de ti desde que comenzamos a salir"

"¿Natsu? ¿Dijo cosas buenas acerca de mí? Eso debe ser mentira" dijo Lucy

"No, he tenido tantas ganas de conocer, espero que seamos buenas amigas, Lucy-san" dijo ella

Lucy estaba sorprendida, la novia de Natsu era realmente hermosa, parecía modelo, su voz era sincera y amable, era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ella sabía que Natsu buscaba chicas más maduras, y esta vez había encontrado a la chica perfecta.

Cada quien se fue con su pareja, a donde querían ir, se quedaron solo Sting, Lucy, Natsu y su novia.

"Natsu, ¿vamos ahí?" dijo la chica señalando un juego donde se ganaban premios de peluches "Quiero ese gatito [si, es Happy]"

"Está bien" dijo Natsu yendo con ella

"Se ve feliz" dijo Sting aún lado de Lucy

"Si" contesto Lucy

"Delegada, yo…" dijo Sting, pero Lucy dejo de ponerle atención para ponerle más atención a otra cosa, que era…

Ni más ni menos que un peluche de Plue, esa Lucy seguía enamorada de ese "perro" como siempre

"Es Plue" dijo Lucy aún lado de Natsu y su novia "Lo quiero"

"Delegada" dijo Sting acercándose

"No te hará caso" dijo la novia de Natsu "A ella le encantan los "perros", es tu oportunidad"

Vaya, que la novia de Natsu sabía muy bien como decir las cosas, directo al grano y sin rodeos…

"¿Lo quieres?" Sting le dijo a Lucy, y esta lo miro

"Si"

Sin pensarlo, Sting estaba en el puesto, y pidió uno de esas cosas, que consistía en darle con un dardo en el centro de un círculo óptico

"¿Crees que pueda?" dijo la novia de Natsu

"Aun si no lo logra…" dijo Lucy "Lo que cuenta es que lo intente…"

"Ya te lo dije" comento Natsu "Sting es muy decidido, y dedicado, esto es pan comido para él"

Después de que Natsu dijera esto, Lucy miro fijamente a Sting, como si con eso deseara que lo lograra…

'Si lo logro, me confesare' pensaba Sting, cuando lanzo el dardo fue rápido y certero, a la primera y lo logro "Bien"

Cuando le dieron su 'Plue' fue con Lucy, y se lo dio "Toma" le dijo

"Gracias" contesto Lucy tomando a Plue

Natsu los miro felizmente, suspiro y miro a su novia.

"Es mi turno" dijo y tomo uno de los dardos. Aun más rápido que Sting, Natsu sin pensarlo gano el Gatito para su novia, esta lo recibió con gusto

"Gracias, Natsu" dijo ella, mientras lo tomaba de la mano "Ahora dejémoslo solos, nosotros vamos a hacer algo más divertido"

"Si" dijo Natsu yéndose con ella

"Creo que nos dejaron solos" comento Sting después de ver que Natsu y su novia se iban

"Eso creo…" contesto Lucy discretamente, estaba parada frente al chico que le gustaba. ¿Ahora qué?

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ambos estaban en silencio. Sentados juntos, pero sin decir nada.

.

.

.

'Pareces un niño' pensaba Sting 'esta no es la primera vez que te declaras, solo hazlo'

.

.

.

'Dilo ya, ¿o quieres que sea yo quien hable?' pensaba por su parte Lucy 'Tengo miedo, no estoy lista para esto…'

.

.

.

"Yo…" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta se rieron

"Delegada" dijo Sting

"Dime Lucy" le pidió

"Tu dime Sting a secas"

"Dime Lucy, Sting"

"Por supuesto, Lucy"

Se miraron, por primera vez se miraron de esa manera…Sting se acercó a ella, esta no se alejó, pero antes de acercarse más Sting saco un anillo de su bolsillo

"¿No crees que es hermoso, lo que se dice en una boda?" comenzó a decir Sting "¿Tomaras a esta mujer como esposa, y la amaras por siempre?"

"…"

"Creo que estoy comenzando a decir estupideces" dijo Sting riendo

"¿Tomaras a esta…mujer como tu esposa?" dijo Lucy, y Sting le tomo las manos poniéndole el anillo "¿y la amaras por siempre?

"Acepto" dijo Sting

"Esto es como si nos estuviéramos casando" Lucy comento riendo

Sting se alejó de ella, esta lo miro alejarse pero, no dijo nada más. Sting únicamente la miro a lo lejos…pero después se acercó.

"Lucy"

"¿Eh?"

"Escucha atentamente esto…no lo volveré a repetir hoy" dijo Sting y puso su boca en el oído de Lucy y le susurro "Me gustas"

Lucy se sorprendió de la manera en que se confesó, poso sus mano en su cara, pero Sting se las tomo bajándolas

"Es esto lo que te quería decir" dijo Sting y la beso

Se aman, su amor es mutuo, y eso es perfecto. Pero como todo en esta vida nada es gratis, ambos tendrán que sufrir para saber lo que de verdad es el amor.

**To be continued…**

Keviin Dragneel: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar el capítulo ^^ Y sí, me di cuenta de que te encanta el StiLu/StinLu/StiCy o lo que sea xD

¡Espero que les haya gustado :D! ¡Nos vemos en la próxima semana!

De pie, saludo, ¡AYE SIR ¡FELICES FIESTAS!

_By: _n3n/Tsuki-chan\n3n | ·^·/**Tobiume-tan**\·^·


End file.
